mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hiperhazz
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hiperhazz page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Madbootdude (Talk) 02:55, June 15, 2012 You COULD Help Me I listened to your feedback and I realized I need a little help. I want his sprites to be redone so it could be compatible to the palettes. He also has a major grab glitch. Look at this: Hope you can fix any of these. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 23:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) That is due to the lack of required sprites and them not being used in the grab. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Palettes Work on FF, But Not M.U.G.E.N Ok, I checked Fighter Factory and the palettes seemed to work there, all are fine, but when I went to MUGEN, guess what happens? I think why this happens is because is when I go on Shared Palettes, if I unshare it, it becomes glitchy again, and other characterswith shared palettes don't do that. But you've been a BIG help already. Hope you can fix this soon! :) P.S: How's your Jake so far? Making an English soundpack? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 00:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! x10! Palettes are actually working! Thank You! You fixed the palettes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! I'll put you in my readme file for special thanks!!!!!!! :D Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Friendship and Possible Plan Ever since you helped me make palettes and the use of some of your sprites, I've been so happy of how it turned out. I added you as a friend, since you contributed lots to my Jake, and I like your english soundpack for your Jake. To tell you the truth, I think your Jake has more uniquness, because you have over 6 hypers and two special modes to your Jake, and mines is plain and only has two hypers and 1 helper. I was thinking what if you worked on two Jakes at the same time? It's simaller to what Warner was doing when he made his own Homer yet comtributed to Judgespear's Homer. Maybe if you can, can you work on my Jake if you don't actually have plans for characters when your not busy with your other characters? I hope you can. :) Hey, have you been working on Ice King lately? Just asking. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Offcal Things to Change, Add, or Not Change for Jake Here are some ideas of what to add and change: Hypers A new hyper should be Jake using Prismo as a striker. Prismo should then send the Cosmic Owl and swoop down, flying, and make the opponents take damage. Then, the Cosmic Owl would fly off screen, and Prismo will dissappear after. Specials None in mind right now. Punches and Kicks He should use his feet instead of hands for kicking. His animations and effect would act like Rigby, but his strong kick, he will stretch is leg (but not a lot). And make his movement slow. I don't want him to spam it and do only one hit. A real note should be that he should look like he's jumping when attacking, cause I noticed he looks like he's standing in the air. The upper portion of him attacking and the bottom portion of him jumping would make it look better. Also, he needs unique crouch attacks, but I can't name any right now. Other Issues He can still use Wizard Jake at one powerbar, and he sould have lazer sounds coming from his beam, like SpongeBob's ketchup lazer (Placemario's Version). Use his lazer sounds from his hyper. Also, I want him to grab his opponent and throw him to the gorund for his new grab attack. Finally, his AI. He still doesn't call Finn often, and I found this: He's in the air when grabbed. Also, when using his grab hyper, his hand doesn't actually toch the ground, is overpowered, and should be in the pace like Giant Jake. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 00:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) STUFF NOT TO CHANGE None in mind right now. I that's all. Don't do it all on the same day. Take your time. I won't ask for it until you finished a certain amount of you work. Besides, rushing characters will just be unfinished and not decent. :) Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 05:44, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Glitch When he uses his strong pnch in midair, look what happens: Hope you can fix this. Other than that, your edit was really amazing! 0_0 Also, the spikeball should do one hit, but that's optional. :) Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:45, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Another weird thing is going on now. When he does his spikeball attack in air, he doesn't float now, but he goes to the ground instantly, like he just teleported, like he just gained more pounds. Try it for yourself. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 06:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oops No link for Jake. )_) Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Bugs Can I help you fix bugs/glitches in your Jake? Jenngra505 (talk) 01:04, November 17, 2012is (UTC) P.S If you accept I will also remove his boss type feature of being endlessly full on power when low on health. Thank you for at least letting me report. Report some moves are to strong, Taunt animation is too slow, find out what a Width statetype is so you can use it for your advantage because it requires it, some of the CLSNs are bad I will send you a .air patch sometime if you want to and most importantly fix the required sprites issue where some of the required sprites that are supposed to be hurt sprites aren't hurt sprites Example: 5060,0 for more info check out thisguide. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Please note that I altered the post while you were typing that. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I meant the CLSNs in the .air but I would perfer if I would fix it because you might make mistakes. Jenngra505 (talk) 02:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S I think you should make the English soundpack come with the character as Jakeenglish.snd so people can edit the .def so they can make him speak english. No. I meant the collision boxes. 02:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S I forgot to log in and I won't check any messages until tomorrow morning. After this update put Jake on hold until I release his .air patch. Jenngra505 (talk) 14:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S This patch might come with other files in case you make any mistakes while you were fixing bugs. P.S.S/P.P.S Why isn't your character hurt animations using the 5000 sprites? This also means delete the hurt sprites not in the 5000 groups mentioned in the guide I mentioned earlier and start using the 5000 sprites in your hurt animations. BTW 5000 sprites are the hurt sprites mentioned in the guide. I think you should put that in before I do the patch. Jenngra505 (talk) 02:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S Sorry for a late response I was doing stuff on other websites. You know? I think it would be better if I just give you the whole character patched. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Can You Help You Know How To Make Chars Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke Are you familiar with this amazing thing called "Google"? 21:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting a little lazy with the Jake edit so don't be surprised if he isn't released for a while. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC)